WOLF-E
by angelnicolewade
Summary: Phillip Attack Attack Now!


after a picture with m-o When M-O Barks like an dog and 'Twas away.

The sounds of wheels turning and gears hovering floated through the air of the quiet city that is New York. It had been several hours since Wall-E and Eve had returned from their V.I.P trip at the University of Experiments.  
Both robots were still a tad bit shaken up from the trip; after Wall-e went missing, which really scared Eve to death. But she was in no mood to give Wall-e a stern talk. So the little trash compactor is quit lucky.

But however; little to Eve's knowledge, something had happened to her beloved. Something dark, yet very painful; it was a silent thing. For Wall-e could barely recall the event, the only memory he could reminisce was entering a forbidden lab door; then a few beeping sounds… then nothing.

But from what Wall-e could remember; he was not going to tell Eve. After seeing her frightened look when he just went missing for a few hours… it tore him up inside. He couldn't stand seeing his mate be in such distress over such a little mistake he had made. So he decided to keep what he saw to himself…

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon, causing Wall-e to stop and look at it. He loved how much the earth has progressed in its hard run… though there was still some trash here and there. But it was going very well; and the scars left on earth eight hundred and fifty years ago was finally beginning to fade.

As Wall-e stopped to observe the sunset, he grasped Eve's hand "Ev-Ah!". Wall-E whirled as he pointed to the sunset, "Veerri… b-beaut-iful…", Wall-e tried his hardest to speak the correct words.

Eve slowly came to a stop and turned her floating head in the direction to where Wall-e was pointing at. "Ohh…", she sighed in 'aww' at the wondrous sight display before them. Eve admired the beautiful air portraits that were brushed by the hands of God. The sun's golden finger tips stretched far over the sky that was now turning a dazzling pink of radiant colors.

Eve wrapped her holo-fingers around Wall-e's rusty claws. It was so strange… that one hundred and fifty years ago that Wall-e had almost died, right before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. But she prayed… prayed with all her might; then a ghostly sigh was heard… and something as beautiful as the Sun's golden rays seemed to shine over them. There the emotion suddenly returned to Wall-e's eyes after she gave him one last spark kiss. Though the kiss was faint; it still was powerful enough to bring someone back…

Ever since that day; Eve believed in miracles…

Suddenly, a strange wish-wash feelings over came Wall-e. His eyes, whom were still glued to the sunset suddenly became dark.  
It was as if… his vision suddenly shut down.

Wall-e raised his eyebrow flaps in alarm; he didn't know what was wrong. He could still feel his hand grasping Eve's, but he found no energy to move.

Many bright lights began to fill Wall-e's vision, it blinded him and nearly nauseated him. So many colors of different shades and neon were flashing so brightly and so quickly; his mind couldn't keep up with it. But then it all stopped… everything became black again.

Wall-e began to shake in fear; he tried to call out to Eve, but no words filtered from his voice box.

Hot air washed over Wall-e's neck, the sound of heavy breathing suddenly caught his attention. Wall-e froze, riddled with quacking fear, then slowly turning one of his treads, Wall-e easily rotated his body. There Wall-e's binocular lens became foggy from the hot breath he was hearing.

Wall-e felt a sharp blow to his head, he felt him skid a good distance away. But before he could react or defend himself; he felt sharp tips of what felt like metal spears dig into his arm.  
Wall-e squealed in pain as he raised his arms; he felt something very big ontop of him- way to big to figure out what. For it felt like a robot… but the way it seemed to be shaped?

Wall-e squeaked in agony as he felt electricity surge through the spot to where the pain was originating from. He could feel slim drip on his eyes as he was desperately trying to look up, but then… nothing.

Wall-e snapped out of his trance; he whirred in surprised as all color of the outside world came rolling back in. He looked around, and found himself in the same position; holding hands with Eve and watching the sunset.

He whistled quietly, trying to figure out what on earth had happened.  
But he pushed the thought aside when Eve began to slowly tug on his arm. "Wall-e… Home…?", Eve asked, for they had been standing in the same spot for quit sometime now. Plus she was getting tired.

Wall-e whistled in surprise, he nodded in agreement, then backing up. The white probe led her beloved in the trek back to their home.

But as Wall-e followed, a smile suddenly creeped into Eve's eyes, for she planned on spending a little bit of 'special' time with Wall-e when they got back to their truck.

~~(Wall-E's Truck)~~

Wall-e wheeled through his trinkets as he began to clean and polish them. He rummaged quit quickly, he was worried that if they gathered dust, some of his more brightly colored knick-knacks might loose their color.

Eve watched Wall-e's stressful cleaning rant. She rolled her eyes slightly and giggled; and people say she was the neat freak…

As Wall-e continued to clean his treasures, he failed to notice a seductive look spread across Eve's face. As he moved to the last remainder parts of his dusty shelves, he felt slender hands grab him from behind.

Wall-e jolted up in shock; but before he could do anything- his eyes were smashed against Eve's screen in a very strong hundred volt shock.  
The electricity danced between them as Eve gave one of the strongest spark-kiss she had ever surged. Wall-e's chest meter was going crazy; he muffled under the shock as his eyebrows jumped up and down like wildfire.

Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Wall-e and brought him down onto the floor. Wall-e was slightly taken aback by the roughness of her demeanor, but Eve was gentle when laying him on his back. Then she enveloped him in her arms, bringing him extremely close to her.

Wall-e was surprised at this, but he didn't object to this attention at all; for he loved Eve's cuddles. As Eve held him there; Wall-e gently laid his head on Eve's chest. Eve then rolled over to her side, making the contact between them grow even stronger.  
Wall-e began to rub Eve's sides she the spark-kiss continued to ignite his heart into a ragging fit of flutters. Eve finally stopped the spark-kiss, and in return, she began to caress Wall-e.

Wall-e got lost in Eve's deep blue eyes; they reminded him of the ocean… so strong; yet so beautifully breath taking.

Eve chuckled as Wall-e stared at her with one of his signature admiring looks. She ran one free hand under his eyes, she admired Wall-e in his own way. Such as his 'heart' was what made him beautiful to her.

But Wall-e's adoring eyes was what made the probe go love-mad.

As Eve began to get into the moment, Wall-e reached his hand up and turned off the lights. Nothing was heard, except for mechanical whirs.

~~(Few Hours Later- 11:59 PM)~~

Wall-e awoke with a frightening jolt, his eyes scanned the area around him, he wondered what on earth just happened. But seeing Eve resting on her back next to Wall-e suddenly reminded him of their previous cuddling and kissing.

Wall-e didn't understand, but he was awakened by a odd feeling. Which was strange on his behalf, seeing is how he has never once rebooted in the middle of the night. Wall-e slowly planted his treads against the floor, the pushing up with his arms, he raised his body up. He was careful as not to disturb Eve's sleeping mode.

Wall-e peered through the darkness of his home, his eyes trailed till they locked on a spot on the ceiling where Eve had blasted a hole to save his life one hundred and fifty years ago.

Then his processor began to buzz in rising anxiety, something began to control his mind. He felt a tugging feeling in his chest cavity, like a turmoil was suddenly starting to stir inside of him. Energy that he never knew he had suddenly started to rise, the energy rise was beginning to hurt Wall-e.

The trash compactor suddenly felt suffocated, and in desperation to fix this unpleasant feeling. Wall-e retracted his wheels and exited his truck, once outside he made his way up to the roof of his truck.

Once settled in the spot he normally sat to recharge in the morning, he raised his head to peer up at the moon. He sighed in the white orbs majesty as its luminous glow pierced through the night clouds. For some reason… he found the moon much more addicting to look at.  
Normally he'd watch it and admire its beauty like the sun; but tonight seemed different. The moon seemed more alluring to him… almost like… _it was calling him…_.

Just as Wall-e stretched his neck out to look at the moon more closely, a sudden shock rattled his insides.

Wall-e whirred in great shock as the pain suddenly snuck out and grabbed a hold of him.

Wall-e groaned in pain as he pressed his shovel hands to his eyes, as if covering his eyes would help stop the pain. But it only seemed to worsen, as he could feel the metal from his very inners begin to crack.  
He doubled over in pain; finding himself unable to stand, as he wheeled to his side, grasping his arms while hugging his treads to his compactor.

Wall-e gurgled in great hurt, as he rolled his head to the side, then he looked down as his hands. There his 'pupils' shrunk in horror.

His three fingers suddenly bent backwards and began to arch forward, three more fingers suddenly jolted out of his breaking hands.  
His neck stretched and expanded outward and inward, it thickened and felt to grow two extra sheets over metal covering it.  
His treads irrupted in greater pain like a exploding volcano, he could feel his hole lower half rip-apart. Then he heard the sounds of metal grinding together, there he felt something push his treads outward, like two long poles with knee connections.  
His chest cavity broke, his stomach pealed inward as his chest meter stuck outward. He could feel his hole middle section expand in a series of sickening cracks and bashes.

The pain became worse as growing heat suddenly fumed in Wall-e's head, he felt his hole head grow outward. It felt like four robots were grabbing his head and trying to pull him apart in a game of tug-o-war.

Wall-e whirred again; but his high-pitched voice suddenly got caught in his throat, and when he tried to speak, he only heard sounds of angry growls and raspy breaths.  
Like an animal…

Wall-e was blinded, he opened his eyes to peer at the moon one last time.

The moon's reflection appeared in his ocular lens, then everything went black. The last thing he felt… was claws on his face, and a woman's scream.


End file.
